


They Found Each Other

by ReneeSnow1



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Abuse, Cousin Incest, F/M, Love, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Jon Snow and Sansa Stark! My version of what I wished would've happened :)</p><p>This is my first time writing so tell me what you think! More to come!</p><p> </p><p>Also have a story about Robb and Sansa <br/>Then another one with Jaime and Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They did it, she thinks. They really did it. She looks over at Theon and she can see the surprise on his face too. They realize now they must run after killing Ramsey's lover. They look over the high ledge and the ground covered in snow hoping it could break their fall. Theon looked at her and held his hand out to her. She took it and before they could even think about what a crazy idea this was they jumped. Thank the gods for the heavy snow fall from the night before but it still hurt her battered body. Ramsey of course was not gentle and her body screamed from the cold wet snow. They both got up and started running towards the darkness of the trees, hoping to get a head start from Ramsey's beloved hounds. They knew he would be vengeful towards them for killing myranda. They ran and ran, through the snow covered trees, the branches scraping her face and pulling at her clothes. They made it to the river that as children they would play in with their siblings. Now it flowing fast, huge chucks if snow and ice passing by. She put her foot in and her breath escaped her. She has ice in her blood but never has she been this cold. She kept going forth til she and Theon were both up to their waist in this freezing hell. She slipped in the water, going below and seeing darkness. A part of her just wanted to stay there and just end everything, it would be so easy. Theon thankfully grabbed her and pulled her along the rest of the way. Once they reached the end of the river bank they heard the dogs howling in the wind. They forgot about their cold shivering selves and took off running once more but they know it was useless, they heard the sound of Ramsey's men coming up close. Theon looked over to her and in a hushed voice, "you need to hide, they can find me but you need to hide my lady". He shoved her by and fallen tree and she crawled under it, hoping the branches would cover her body. She didn't dare breath. She thinks to herself, "is this the end?"


	2. Brienne and Pod to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Pod save Sansa and Theon  
> Theon parts with them to see his sister  
> And Sansa hopes that her brother is at the Wall

The guards are yelling at Theon, she shivers in the snow. "Well if it isn't Ramsey's little piece of shit, Reek". The taller one of the two said. The other one looked around asking where the Lady Bitch was. She looked at the scene between the branches, Theon looked absolutely terrified. He started stuttering, " iiiitttss jusst me here" standing tall. Both guard got off their horse and walked towards him. "Gregory, why don't you show Reek here what we do to liars". Theon stood tall at this, "my name is not Reek anymore, I am Theon Greyjoy". Both men started laughing , "did you finally grow your cock back you piece of shit?" "Get him!" Before Theon could even cock his arm back we was punched hard in the face he fell to the floor, he tried to get back up but Gregory was on top of him. Hitting him over and over. Sansa couldn't stand, she let out a gasp, and that was all it took. The other guard strolled over to where she was and grabbed her by her hair. "Well, look what I found over here. Reek, I thought you said you were alone here" Sansa started twisting and turning in her captors arm. If she was going back to that hell hole she might as well fight with everything she's got. The guard just laughed in her face and pulled her up close to whisper in her ear, "Yes, bitch keep fighting me. I love when you girls squirm. Just shows how much you want it. " He started grabbing and squeezing her breasts and ass trying to bring her closer to him til she felt the hardness of his cock through her clothes. She spit in his face and ordered him to let her go. He wiped the spit of his cheek, looked at her and said, " well looks like someone finally grew a back bone" before back handing her face so hard she knew he cut the skin. She fell to the floor sobbing looking for Theon for him but he was unconscious for the many blows. And the guard came to grab for her again she her two riders pull up. One a man with brown hair the other a very tall woman. Oh gods it's her, it's Brienne, she's still came to rescue me after everything I've done. Brienne catching the two men off guard brought up her mighty sword and killed one instantly. Gregory leaped from Theons body, unsheathed his sword and began making his was towards Brienne. Sansa watched as the fought not paying attention to Theon who had rose up and began sneaking over to where the other guards sword was left on the ground. He grabbed it and stuck it through Gregory's heart, "My name is Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy!" And shoved him to the ground. Brienne looked and the sight of both of them and told them we need to keep moving north, we mustn't stop for anything. They took the guards horses and they set off. After traveling for what seemed like hours they were allowed to rest by a small creek. Pod went to search for som hunt to kill for supper while Theon started a small fire. Sansa looked towards Brienne, "thank you for coming back for me, for us". Brienne looked to Sansa asking if she will finally let her be a her protector. Sansa stood up and asked for Briennes sword, "Breinne of Tarth, you saved me today and there is no possible was I could ever thank you enough. Would you please be my protector and guard me until your dying day?" Brienne kneeled before her, looked up and said, "yes, my lady". Sansa went to her knee and hugged her, Brienne was caught off guard but returned the hug just as well.

 

They awoke early the next morning wanting to get a head start in case any of the Boltons man should come upon them. Theon was out overlooking the creek. Sansa walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What are you thinking Theon?" Theon turned to her and said, " this is where I must leave you Sansa. I cannot go with you to see Jon. He would kill me on sight and I deserve it too". Sansa started shaking her head,"no ple..." Theon stopped her, I'm going home Sansa. You're brother will keep you safe.We will see each other again soon I love you very much and I wish I would've helped you sooner sweet girl. Sansa bowed her head and brought her arms around Theons chest letting out a sniffle. "Be safe and I love you as well". Theon kissed her head and walked towards Brienne, " you'll keep her safe?" She nodded. "I swore my life to her, she'll be protected".  
Theon nodded, reached for one of the horses and got on. He looked back and th three of them, giving Sansa once last look and a smile she hasn't seen since they were children he set off not looking back.

 

Sansa, Brienne and Pod set off not long after. Only stopping to eat a quick bite or to relieve themselves. Night fell quickly upon them but they kept on knowing soon they would reach the wall.  
When they finally did the view was magnificent, Sansa had never seen anything like it before. She started to worry though, along the way she thought about how cruel she had been to Jon when they were children. Making sure he fully knew he was Bastard and not her true brother. "What if he turns her away" she though, "not that she would blame him in the slightest". She pulled the hood of her cloak around her in order to give her self some sense of protection. "Please Jon show me mercy" she whispered to herself. They reached the large wooded gates, Brienne spoke loud and clear to the guard, " I need to speak to Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch".


	3. Finding Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansas point of view

Jon was sitting at his desk in his room looking into the fire that was suddenly growing dim. He can still hear their voices as if they were in the room with them, "for the watch". Still feel their daggers piercing his flesh, "for the watch". He still doesn't know how this could've happened, he thought he was doing the right thing for all. He rubs his face in his hands and takes a deep breath but the loud horn sounding that they are opening the gates stops him. "Who could that be?" He wonders. He walks to his door and unto the balcony grasping the rails as he sees three riders. One a young man looking ready to fall off his horse and the other a large woman who very wel could've been a man from the distance. The third rider has a cloak on but he can tell by the small form it's another woman. He's about to find his voice when the lady looks up and slowly lowers her hood off her face. The breath is suddenly knocked out of him. "Sansa" he tries to say but it comes out as a soft escaping breath. She's looking all around her and then her eyes fall on to him. She slowly gets off her horse and he makes his way down to her not believing his eyes, thinking if he closes them she will disappear. As he walks towards her he takes in her appearance, noticing how carefully she got off the horse and the slight blue/green hue to her right cheek. The hot feeling of anger spreads through out his chest that someone would dare touch one of his family members. She looks uncertain of him, like she's scared he will turn her away or worse. His heart clenches at the thought. He starts to take a step towards he and that seems to be all she needs before she runs the finale distance between them and leaps into his arms. He clutched her tightly, feeling her small frail body against him, "nothing but bones" he thinks to himself. He feels wetness on his cheek and knows she is crying, "It's okay Sansa, it will be okay. I'm here now" he says comforting her. She pulls back to look at him and he takes the moment to bring her forehead to his lips, "thank gods not everyone was lost". Sansa lets out a huge gasp that she feels like she was holding onto forever. He slowing raises a hand to her cheek and sees her flinch at his touch. "No one will ever hurt you again my sister, let's get you inside where it's warm".

 

He sets her up in his room, a room that still isn't even the slightest bit good enough for her. He orders his men to bring hot water and food to her so she may bathe and eat. She looks around the room, unsure of herself, like something is going to jump out and grab her. He goes to her one more time, "Sansa you're safe here, when you're done well talk, okay? Take your time". She nods her head to him and makes her way towards the bath. He leaves to give her privacy. Outside the door is Brienne as he learns her name to be. Pod went to go and take care of the horses before grabbing a bite for himself. He looks at Brienne, "What happened to my sister?" She looks around the courtyard before taking a deep breath and staring him in the eyes, "She married Ramsey Bolton, that's what happened to her".


	4. Sansa and Jon Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne has told Jon about how Sansa ended up with the Boltons.
> 
> Sansa asks Jon for forgiveness.

Jon's gut clenches and his hand grips the snow covered rail. Ramsey Bolton, Bastard of Roose Bolton. The people that murdered my brother and his lady mother. He feels sick to his stomach. His poor sweet sister. "How did she end up with the Boltons?" He asked in a low and clipped voice. Brienne looked back out to the courtyard, watching people go about their day, she takes a deep breath and releases it, "She was traveling when Peter Beylish when I first saw her. I tried to get her to come with me, telling Lady Sansa and I had made a promise to her late Lady mother to keep her safe." She shook her head and said," then Beylish started whispering things into her ear and turned us away. A part of me has failed her Lady Sansa though but I won't fail her again." Jon looked at her, angry at Peter for using Sansa as a pawn for his game. "What did that bastard do to my sister?" He knows it's awful, how she's scared to be alone or flinches if someone gets too close. Brienne sadly said," She's suffered so much. First in the Capital from the Lannisters now from the hands of Ramsey Bolton. The servants loyal to House Stark would speak about how they heard screaming all through out the night. No one was safe to help if and if they did they would be flayed and put on display for all to see." Jon can feel the flame of anger spreading throughout his body, wishing he could kill them all for the pain they e caused our family. "Brienne why don't you go and get yourself something to eat, I'll watch over my sister while you're gone." Brienne gave him an unsure look but knew he could be trusted, she nodded and went on her way. He turned back to his door and knocked, waiting for Sansa to open it. She slowing opened it, peaking through the crack to see who it was. He could see her release the breath she had been holding. "May I come in?" He asks softly. Sansa just opens the door wider and walks over to the chair by the fire. Jon latches the lock before coming to join her. Without looking at him she whispers, "I am so sorry Jon."  
He's taken aback. "Sansa what on earth do you have to be sorry for?" She clears her throat and in a small voice, " I was so awful to you when we were younger. I loved you but I made sure to never forget that you were just a bastard. For that I am so sorry and hope you can forgive me Jon." As she looks at him with tears forming in her eyes. Jon feels like he's been punched in the gut, after everything she has been through she's worried about this. "Sansa we were kids, there's nothing to for..." She interrupts him, "Jon please for give me." Jon knows she must need this but it's true, he holds nothing against her, "I forgive you Sansa" She gives him a small smile and turns back to the fire, the flames casting shadows from the bruise along her pale cheek. She looks so small and helpless but beautiful non the less. He gave himself a shake, "He never noticed his sisters beauty before, maybe it's just from not seeing her for so long..." But he can't shake the feeling. He tries to keep his mind on the topic at hand, he's about to ask her to tell him everything but she beats him to it. "Jon I need to get this off my chest, I trust you, please let me confide in you" she looks as though he would turn her away and his heart stops for a second. "You can trust me Sansa" She gives a small sigh, "I don know where to begin" Jon grabs her hand, "Tell me everything sweetling."


	5. A Letter To A Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what's going on in the house of Bolton once Ramsey realized what happened while fighting Stannis. 
> 
> So this was going to be a short chapter but it's impossible to not show how much of a  
> monster Ramsey Bolton actually is.
> 
> Enjoy! And tell me what you think!

Ramsey looks down at his lovers body. Myranda still beautiful even in death. He strokes her cheek and smiles wickedly, "Feed her to the hounds, they deserve a little treat." His men carry her away to the kennels. Ramsey walks around the great hall before heading to his chambers, servants daring not to look him in the eye thinking he'll kill them on sight. "He would" as he thinks to himself. He still cannot believe his little cunt of a wife and his precious Reek actually escaped." Oh I am going to have so much fun with both of you when I get you back here."! Not being a stupid man he already knows where they've gone, to The Wall, to her Bastard brother. Yes, he saw her ears perk up when he mentioned to her he was now the great Lord Commander of the Nights Watch. "What I wouldn't give to have him here tied up before me, flaying him with the dullest knife I own" as he chuckles to himself. "I should be friendly and write a loving to my wife and to my favorite brother. Telling them all the fun were going to have when I get them back to their childhood home. He knows his wife and brother will love to know about how they're precious little brother Rickon is his guest. It only takes him all but ten minutes to write up his heart felt letter, he goes to his door and orders his men to take it up to Castle Black and to make it a speedy trip. "We have much to prepare for" he tells them. He shuts the door and walks over to his window over looking his land. "Come and see Bastard" he says. Just then there is a knock and a young pretty little servant girl walks carrying his supper. Her auburn hair mocking him. "She'll have to do" he thinks. She sets it on the table and starts to walk towards the door but he tells her to stop. He slowing walks up to her and he can see her shaking. "Do I scare you?" The girl looks to her feet and shakes her head, "No my lord" she says stuttering. "You should be my pet" as he laughs in her face. She starts to speak again and he back hands her so hard she's out cold on the floor. He drags her by the hair to his bed and places her on it before he starts to rip the fabric of her dress. His eyes gleam at his new toy. "What to do with you my beautiful pet" He ties her to the bed, arms and feet stretched wide.  
When he's tying the last knot she is slowly starting to stir. "Oh I'm so glad you're awake to play! You look so much like my lady wife, you're just missing my marks on that flawless skin of yours. You'll be quite the work of art when I'm done with you" he says gleefully. She starts to struggle at her binds not realizing that she's only feeding to his desires. He feels himself hardening through his breeches. He kneels done before her and kisses her lips but she pulls away from him. He grabs her chin forcefully, "you really don't want to do that. You will be punished if I'm not happy" He goes to kiss her again, forcing his tongue inside her mouth as she is whimpering against him. His left hand touches her breast and squeezes it hard making her shriek. He squeezes it again, "Quiet." He kisses his way down her neck to her right breast, beautiful and plump with pale pink nipples. He sucks hard on it, his teeth raking the skin. He lets it out with a plop before biting the side of her breast hard enough to break the skin. He tastes the slight hint of copper in his mouth, his cock and balls aching to be free. He looks at the pathetic girl who sobbing her eyes out begging me to stop. He starts undressing himself. "Have you ever been with a man darling?" She sobs harder. "I thought not. This will hurt but don't worry my sweet we will have so much fun." Once he is completely naked he makes his way towards her pink cunt that has a small patch of auburn hair. He bends down to it to give it a little lick before biting her inner thigh and then the other one just to make sure it's not feeling left out. He takes his right hand and puts it to her warm wet cunt and slides a finger in, then another stretching her. She starts screaming and thrashing under him, so in return he goes harder and faster, "See? Now you made me punish you!" He takes his blood red fingers out and splays them  
On her breast as he aligns himself up and roughly shoves himself inside her. "Gods your cunt is almost as tight as my wife's" as he pounds into her while tears comes from her eyes. He starts slapping her just for fun now and he's closing in on his peak, he moans and shoots his seed deep inside of her. He looks down at her, "Now give me a kiss and say thank you" smiling eviling at her. She shudders out"Thank you my lord" He gets off her and makes his way over to the table where his  
Dinner is still sitting plops down and starts eating. He looks at her again before saying, "Need to keep my strength up darling, it's going to be a long night."


	6. I'm Brokern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa tells Jon what's happened to her since she left Winterfell.

"Sweetling? Jon just called her sweetling" she thinks to herself. For some strange reasons she blushes at this and butterflies form in her belly. "What is going on with me?" She wonders. "This is my brother, half brother" she turns to look at him, "Maybe it's from all the time we've spent apart and that we were never close as child that I feel this way." She thinks to herself. She takes a moment to truly look at him. He's grown some, hair still a curly dark mess around his shoulders, those piercing grey eyes and pouty lips.... Pouty lips?!? " before she can contemplate her thoughts he grabs her hand, "Sansa what's wrong? You went away from me just now." She clears her throat and gives his hand a squeeze. Ghost is laying by her feet in front of the fire place, she smiles at that. "I miss Lady so much" Jon looks confused, "Why? What happened to her? She smiles sadly at him, "After you had already left there was an incident where Joffery was picking on Arya and the butchers boy, Nymeria had bitten Joffrey in order to protect them. I stupidly lied and said the wolf attacked him suddenly. Cersei begged Robert that the wolf needed to be killed, that they're dangerous . Arya, always the clever one released Nymeria that night but a wolf still needed to be slaughtered. Lady took her place. Joffery smiled happily when father took Lady's head." She takes a deep breath, " you think right then I would've discovered what a monster he was, but I was such a stupid girl, just wanting to be Queen." Jon looks to Ghost, he couldn't imagine going on in life with out him. It's like they were one in the same at times. "I'm so sorry Sansa, I can't imag..." She cuts him off, "It was a long time ago Jon, it still pains me but Joffery's cruelness didn't stop there." She closes her eyes, " Did you know he had me witness fathers death? He looked at me one last time before I'd seen his head come clean off his body, people cheered. It was so awful." Tears start to leak from her closed eyes. Jon longs to pull her to his arms but not sure how she would react to him touching her more than just holding her hands. He gives them a squeeze. " Then whenever our brave brother Robb would win a battle against them he would summon me to the court, filled with Lords and Ladies.... Order his guards to strip and beat me until he thinks I was punished enough for my traitor brothers crimes. With Robb winning so much you can imagine how many times I was punished." she still has her eyes close and takes a breath, "Then Joffery thought it would be funny for me to marry his Uncle Tyrion after he decided he couldn't marry a traitors daughter. I was cast aside and I thank the gods everyday for that." Jon asks, "Did Tyrion ever force himself upon you?" She opens her eyes to him and gives him a small smile, "No my lord husband didn't defile me, he was kind to me and I was grateful, he too suffered from Joffreys rage. We were fine for a while until Jofferys wedding day when he was poisoned and we were to blame of that. I didn't do it Jon but I was so happy he died a horrible death that I got to witness." She pauses and gives Ghost another scratch behind his ears. "Tyrion and I were of course accused of killing the King, I was able to escape with Littlefinger before being captured by the guards. We sailed away from Kings Landing and rode to the Vale where Littlerfinger married and later on murdered my Aunt Lysa." She sighs, " Since Robin is to young, Peter has control over the Vale. It was then he decided to make an alliance with the Boltons, I was the marry his son, Ramsey" she says his name with such disgust. She stands quickly walking around the room, seems to be lost in her memories. She could see Jon wanted to be her strength and comfort her but she had to get this out, she couldn't be afraid of him anymore. She walks by Jons desk, fingers lightly touching the scrolls, "Ramsay is a monster, a sick and twisted monster. He had Theon Greyjoy walk me down to him in the Godswood when we married, at the time I was so disgusted he had to touch me and speak for me after what he did to our family. But in the end I think Theon suffered more than anyone could ever punish him. Ramsay broke him down and turned him into this pathetic creature he liked to call Reek." She gulps." Ramsay had him stand there in our room as he bent me over the bed and raped me like some animal." She cries out, her hands going to her eyes as she falls to her knees and sobs. Jon comes over and puts his arms around her, she can see the hatred in his eyes but his touch is so tender. As her tears subside she continues, " Ramsay made me into his true piece of art, at least in his eyes." She turns from him and silent opens her dress and let's it fall to the tops of her breasts and pulls her hair over her shoulder. She hears Jon gasps and knows she must look terrible. She feels his finger tips on her skin touching each scar. She remembers how she got each one. He stopped at one on the tip of her shoulder, "he let his dogs bite you?" Anger in each word. "No, that would be from when I tried to escape the first time, he loves to bite." He goes over them one by one and she tells him a story for each of them. "He burnt me because I talked back.... He cut me because he loves to hear me scream.... He whipped me to see my blood run" She's surprised when he puts little kisses in each on of her scars, she smiles at that. Sweet Jon. "I'm so broken." Jon stills, "No you're not sweetling, you're strong and brave. You survived. We all have our scars Sansa" he unties his tunic so she can see the dagger marks, "My own brothers killed me Sansa, murdered me and the Red Witch brought me back to life." He pulls her close and she lays her head on his warm smooth chest, "Don't ever think you are weak Sansa." She gives him a nod. "If you're own brothers killed you it's not safe here, where will you go?" Jon doesn't even hesitate, "Where will we go Sansa, you're stuck with me now." She sits herself up and squares her shoulders, "There's only one place we can go Jon, home."


	7. It Is Decided.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sansa come to an agreement after Ramsey's letter arrived.

"Home? You want to go back home? What do you think Ramsey Bolton will do? Lay down his arms and leave?" He can see her flinch at the mention of her husbands name and a part of him so too tired to care. He stands up and walks away from her, "Sansa I'm done fighting, that's all I've done since I've left. Fighting wildlings, white walkers, my brothers... Sansa my own brothers killed me."  
She walks up to him,"Jon we can't leave our home to him, he's a monster. Please let's just..." But he interrupts her, "No, we can go somewhere else." She lets out an angry breath at him, " So what just leave and keep running the rest of our lives. He won't stop til he finds me Jon. He needs an heir." He's repulsed at the thought of that Bolton bastard laying another hand on his sister. "Jon if you won't help me then I'll do it myself." He sighs, he knows right now isn't the time to continue this discussion, she should be resting instead of arguing with him over this. He walks up to her and it breaks his heart that she actually takes a step back from him. "Sansa I'm not him, I will never hurt you or lay a hand on you unless you want me to." He could tell she was trying to figure out what he meant by that last part and frankly he was trying to understand it too. He pulls her close and gives her a kiss on her forehead, "Get some sleep, Brienne is standing guard outside your door. Just let me know if you need me for anything." She smiles softly, "Thank you Jon." She blushes"I love you." He thinks that might be the first time she's said those words to him since they were children. "I love you too sweetling."

Jon decided to take a walk in the dark snowy night trying to think of what they should do. Should they claim their home back or start somewhere new where no one knows them. She's only been with her for a day and the thought of losing her is tearing him up inside. I want to be there and take care of her. For some strange reasons these feelings he has for her doesn't scare him. He starts walking back and a piercing scream echos through the quiet night. He charges up to his room, seeing Brienne ready to burst through the door. The go in swords raised expecting a battle but they find no one there, only Sansa thrashing in her sleep crying. He hears her mumbling,"Ramsay please stop, no please no more" she pauses before whimpering,"Jon please help me." He doesn't breathe for a second before walking over to her and holding her close. She fights him thinking him to be a demon from her nightmare, "Sansa its me Jon, you're with me, I've got you. You're okay sweetling, I'm here" kissing the top of her head. She opens her eyes then and just starts crying, he looks at Brienne and motions for her that he'll hand this. She nods and leaves the room closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry I woke..." He feels anger in his chest at Ramsay for making his beautiful sister so fearful,"Sansa don't you dare apologize." She nods her head before burrowing into his neck. He feels her warm breath on him and her fingers in his hair. He goes to kiss her head once more but at the same time she lifts her head to speak and their lips end up touching. Both part and look away, her lips are warm and taste of the fruit she was eating. "Sorry" they both start to say and chuckle. Sansa looks to Jon,"Will you please stay with me til I fall asleep, all I see is his face when I close my eyes." He stands and starts to take off her boots and furs before climbing into bed with her, she immediately pressed herself against him, head at the crook of his neck while her hand was on his chest. He realized then how good she truly felt being there that he would truly risk his life to keep her safe. Her breathing started to become more regular and he realized she was asleep. He took a deep breath and could smell the oils from her bath in her hair, feel the warmth of her body even through their clothes. He unconsciously started stoking his fingers through her hair and she let out a small sigh. He told himself he should leave now that she was asleep but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side, falling asleep not long after.

He awoke the next morning with Sansa sprawled over his chest sleeping so deeply still he didn't have the heart to wake her. She look exhausted but that didn't make her any less beautiful. "Gods what would she think if she suddenly knew I grown feelings for her that were not at all brotherly " he thinks. He sees the sun starting to shine through the cracks of the door knowing that soon they must get up and make a plan for what they are going to do. She starts to move in her sleep, her leg sliding up mine feeling way too good than it should've been and mummers, "Jon" in her sleep before opening her eyes. As if she suddenly realizes that she's practically on top of him she gets up right away, "Sorry" she says quietly. Jon clears his throat aware that his sister was dreaming about him, "Don't be, we both needed the rest. How about we get up and go break fast with everyone?" Sansa nods her head and Jon tells her he'll be back in a bit when she is ready to head down. As they are walking towards the kitchen the wildlings they past are all staring at her, "Why are they looking at me so strangling?" She whispers. Jon looks at her and says, "It's your hair, to them you have been kissed by fire which is good luck." Sansa just shakes her head slowly,"if only " she whispers.  
They head inside and take their seats and start eating. Everyone is quiet, not much to say to one another when a letter comes for the Lord Commander, "I'm not Lord Commander any more." says Jon as he takes it. He sees the Bolton wax sigil and looks over and Sansa who has stopped eating while everyone else stares at him. He opens the letter and begins to read aloud:

To the traitor bastard Jon Snow,

You allowed thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon....

(He pauses and looks over to Sansa who looks just as shocked as he does to know their youngest brother is there.)

His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see.  
I want my bride back. 

(Sansa pales at his words)

Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living...

(He looked over at Tormund and had never seen him look so angry. He's about to read on when the next sentence stops him cold. "What's it say?" asked Sansa. "Just more of the same stuff he replied throwing the paper, not wanting to touch it anymore. She grabs it and slowly finishes the letter.)

You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. (Jon moves uncomfortably on the bench, muscles tensing.) You will watch as my dogs devour your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see.  
Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

She then sets the parchment down in front of her looking shaken, her jaw clenched.

Jon looks at her,"Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North?" Sansa sighed, "Ramsay killed his father. Then the day before I left he let his stepmother and infant be devoured by his hounds" she grimaced. Everyone seemed to be shocked by that but to Sansa he knew that was a daily thing for her to live with. Sansa reached over and grabbed Jon's hand in a death grip, "a monster has take our brother and he has our home Jon. We can't just sit by and do nothing. Hell torture Rickon until he begs for death and even then he won't give it. Ramsay loves to have a plaything!" Her voice shaking. Brienne put her hand on Sansa shoulder. "In total we have just over two thousand men, how many does he have?" Tormund asked. Sansa replied, "I remember he said he had five thousand when Stannis attacked." He started shaking his head. "Jon, the north will fight for you, you're a Stark. The North Remembers. Please Jon. He looks at her, nodding his head in agreement, "We fight."


	8. You Make Me Smile

Everyone leaves the table except for them. Brienne and Pod went to gather supplies and to get the horses ready. Tormund had to tell his people that they were all leaving the wall. Sansa looked over at Jon, "I know it won't be easy Jon, but thank you for believing me, for trusting me. Ramsay, he has to be stopped. She looks him in the eye, " I'm not going back there alive Jon, do you understand me?" She says quietly. Jon takes her hand and kisses the palm, "It will never come to Sansa, I'll keep you safe." She blushes at him before rising, pulling him up too. "We better go to the northern houses then soon, they all fear Ramsay but hopefully they will help us." They set out about getting things gathered:food, clothing, weapons and what ever else they could think need. By night fall they are all ready to set out. Jon walks up to his friend and brother Edd, "You're Lord Commander now, keep them safe. Be watchful of the White Walkers now that Winter has come." They both hug and say farewells before Jon walks over besides Sansa and gets up on his horse and they depart into the freezing night.  
It takes two days to reach Lady Mormonts castle, thankfully Ser Davos was able to talk her into helping our fight. Sadly they were all we have besides the wildlings and one giant. Sansa paced Jons tent worried that this wasn't going to work. "We need more men." Jon looked at the ground, "You think I'm not aware of that Sansa? But there is no one else. Everyone else is with house Bolton out of fear, that or because they don't want to fight behind a Bastard." Sansa stops and looks at him,"I could talk to Petyr, he's in charge of he Vale since Robin isn't of age, we could..." Before she could even finish the sentence Job was up and clutching her arms looking angrily at her,"Are you insane Sansa? You want to ask the man who gave you to Ramsay Bolton for help?" She looks at his chest,"He finds himself enthralled with me because I look so much like my mother. I know how to play Petyr, but I know he would want something in return." Jon snorts,"Please do tell what that could be." She looks into his eyes,"He'd want to marry me." Jon shakes his head and pulls her close, "That will never happened sweetling." He kisses the top of her head, she looks up at him. They stare into each other's eyes and for a moment nothing else matters in the world. Jon looks at her lips before bringing his head down to claim them gently. "This is the most beautiful kiss I've ever received in my life" Sansa thinks to herself. She lifts her hands to his hair and pulls him closer. He lets out a low moan before running his hands slowly down from her back to her waist. He kisses her jaw to her neck, small gasps coming from her mouth. He kisses her one last time before looking at her in the eyes, as if the spell is broken. "I'm sorry San" Sansa doesn't give him a chance to finish before her lips on on him again, her tounge sliding past his lips along his own. She pulls away,"I'm not." She looks at them, his arms holding her close,"You make me feel safe Jon. I've been trying to figure out these feelings I have for you but all I know is that I'm happy with you." He gives her a light peck and smiles at her, I cannot explain it either. We better get some sleep okay? I'm in the next tent if you need me for anything Sansa." He kisses her one last time before he leaves. She goes to sit on her make shift bed and puts her fingers to her lips and smile. "Who'd have thought Jon Snow would be the reason for my smiles" she thinks to herself before climbing beneath her furs. Sleep comes easily to her tonight thankfully, as she dreams sweet dreams about her strong wolf.  
Sunlight peaks through the flaps of her tent, she's happy that she didn't dream of Ramsay tonight and wake the whole camp. As she gets ready Jon comes into her tent looking not quite sure what to do. She walks over to him and gives him a kiss,"Good morning Jon" he gives her a small smile. He sighs,"One of Boltons rider came this morning with a letter asking us to meet him peacefully to talk. I want you to stay here while I'm gone." Sansa straightens her back, "No, I will see him Jon. You cannot deny me this." He sighs again, "I thought you'd say that," he mutters. "Well leave within the hour."


	9. Talk Before The Battle

Jon, Sansa, Lady Mormont, Tormund and Ser Davos arrive a few minutes before Ramsay and his men do. What Jon wouldn't give to wipe that smug look of his fucking face. Ramsay looks at them," I'm so happy that you received my letter! Please everyone, get off your horse and kneel before me and name me true Warden of the North. I will pardon you for these acts of treasons. Please kneel, I'm a man of mercy." He's greeted with silence. Ramsay's eyes fall onto Sansa,"My darling wife. I'm so glad you've come to your senses. I've missed you so much, our bed has been so cold without you my dear." He says sweetly, but it's the look he gives her that makes Jon clench his reins a little tighter. Ramsay then looks to Jon, "Bastard! I thank you for bringing my bride back to me! She is a beautiful thing to look at isn't she Bastard? Yes, Theon loved to watch her too as I fucked her...." Jon looks at him cooly, "Enough Bolton! Let's settle this the old way. You and me. There's no need for a battle" He sees Sansa look at him but he doesn't acknowledge her, his eyes solely focused on the monster before him. Ramsay just giggles, "But what fun would that be? Blood and pain are my two favorite things aren't they wife?" Saying those words as he looks at Jon, he hears a small gasp coming from Sansa but other than that she remains quiet. He continued, "But sadly since you left me now I've gotten to know your little brother much better." Sansa seems to come out of her trance at the mention of her brother,"How do we even know you have him you murdering bastard" she says cooly. Ramsay smiles and reaches behind him in his satchel and pulls out a wolfs head. Jons stomach clenches, "Shaggy Dogl he thinks. " Ramsay's about to speak when Sansa interupts him,"You're going to die tomorrow Lord Bolton. Sleep well." Before riding off on her horse. Jon longs to run after her to make sure he's okay but knows he must wait. Ramsay lets out a chuckle. "I can't wait to have her back in our home. I've added a few new toys to our bedroom, and this time I'll make sure both her brothers are there when I punish my wife for leaving me. Until tomorrow Bastard." He and his men turn around riding off back to Winterfell. Jon takes a deep breath before turning back to his men, "Rest up tonight, tomorrow will come soon enough." Sansa. He needs Sansa right now more that anything, he can't imagine what being married to Ramsay was like. She was strong today though, he needed her to be. He loved that about her, he loved...her.


	10. Chapter 10

She rides hard and fast to their camp site. She feels as though she can't breath. Seeing him again, hearing what he said in front of people, "Oh god". She makes it to her tent and jumps off her horse and barricades herself inside. "You're okay, he can't get you". She keeps whispering to herself over and over until she finally believes it. That's where Jon finds her, on the floor with her palms over her face sobbing. He rushes over and takes her in his arms,"You're alright love, I've got you darling". She all but climbs onto his lap with her head on his shoulder. She finally starts to calm down and in a calm but quiet voice,"Jon if for some reason we don't win tomorrow... I'll die before I let him take me again. I can't live with him again. The things he'll do. He's not lying Jon, he would let his men have me to make sure I never run away again". She feels Jon tense under her and he gently grabs her face in his hands to look at him,"He won't touch you. I know this is all so fast Sansa but I love you. I know we're siblings but in all honesty I've never treated you as such just like you with me. You're mine Sansa and no one will take you from me. I swear it" he rushes out in one breath. He loves me, he wants me after everything, all my faults, my scars. He wants me. He takes her moment of silience as her not feeling the same way,"Sansa are you..." The words are lost as Sansa pulls her head to her and kisses him passionately. Her fingers run through his soft curls pulling gently. "I love you too Jon. I don't know how this happened but I do. Will you please stay with me tonight in my tent? Just to hold me as I sleep?" Jon kisses her one last time smiling against her lips, "Of course". They remove their cloaks and boots and lay under the soft warm furs. They lay in a comfortable silience holding each other close before falling asleep listening to the wind.

 

It's just after sunrise when there's a pounding outside their tent. "Lord Commander you need to come and see this!" Jon and Sansa both rush to get up putting their heavy clocks and furs back on before stepping outside the tent. His men are surrounding a group of riders with a white flag. Jon walks up to them with Sansa not far behind them,"Who are you and what is it you want?" He asked in a deep voice. The leader of their group, a woman spoke up," I am Yara Greyjoy, daughter of Balon Greyjoy and we've come to offer our services. I have over two thousand men who will fight for me to bring that Bolton bastard down". Sansa walks in front of Jon,"Is Theon with you, did he make it?" Yara got down of her horse and walked over to them,"He did Lady Sansa and he is here now. But I need your brother's word that no harm will come to him." As she looks past her to  
Jon. Sansa turns around too and sees him scowling and tense. She walks up to him, "Please, I need to see him Jon. We... Ramsay... We've been through so much together. Please let Theon come." Jon looks at her and nods,"I'm only doing this for you. He may live." Yara turns around,"Come on brother". Sansa turns and sees a rider with a hooded cloak descend off a horse. He removes the hood before looking at Jon then to Sansa before looking at the floor shaking. Sansa rushes to him and clings on as they both start crying. He puts his hands on her face kissing her cheek before placing his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad you made it to Jon". As he looks past her. She knows Jon is upset as she feels Theon tense up against her. Sansa looks at him,"We saw him yesterday Theon. We saw Ramsay". At his name she sees Theon pale and start to shake a bit. She holds him close, "We're going to get him today Theon. He'll pay for what he has done to us". She gives him one last squeeze before putting her hand in his and walking over to Jon and Yara. They're both quiet after what they just witnessed between her and Theon,"He's the only one who understands"she thinks. She leaves his side walking over to Jon and takes his arm. "What is it you would want from us for helping fight?" Jon asked. He looked surprised when Theon answered instead of his sister,"I only want Ramsay Bolton", he said with a hard edge in his voice.


	11. Jealousy

Jon and Yara left Theon and Sansa by the fire to meet with the other men to discuss their plan of action. They had to think quickly knowing that the battle was soon upon them. All he could think about was Sansa and Theon though. His mind starting to get the better of him. "What if she doesn't need me anymore to comfort her now that Theon is here, they've both been through so much at the hands of a monster. And seeing her hug him..." He gives himself a quick shake. He cannot be thinking about this now. He has to focus, think about Rickon, Ramsay, getting our home back. Ser Davos looks to Jon after saying his piece, Jon looks around the room at the other leaders. "Today we fight this Bolton Bastard and we will defeat him. Kill them all. The North Remembers!" They all walk out of the tent and gather up their gear and weapons to start marching to the field. 

He sees Sansa and Theon in the same spot where he left him but as he looks closely he sees them holding hands. "We're leaving now." He voice sounding gruff and hard. They look over to that and sees them both flinch a little. Theon pulls her up looking at her before leaning close to her ear whispering something, he kisses her forehead before turning away to find his horse and sister. Sansa watches him walk always before turning to make her way over to Jon, stopping in front of him. "Jon, you have nothing to worry about me and Theon. He's truly not that same man he used to be. Ramsay did... He did terrible things to him." Sansa looks around them before pulling him to the nearest tent. "I love you. I am yours. Fight and come back to me Jon." He pulls her close and kisses her deeply. Her hands are in his hair tugging gently. He hears her moan and he swears he's never heard a more beautiful sound. Her lips leave his and she's breathing heavily,"Jon I know we don't have a lot of time but please make love to me. Love me as I know you will." She backs away from him, untying the front of her dress before slipping it off and lays on the cot before him. She's wearing only her shift and with her pale skin and deep red hair she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He quickly removes his coat, tunic and pants before kneeling between her legs covering them with warm blankets. He kisses her lips down her neck. He pulls her shift over her head so he can kiss the beautiful pink nipples he's been fantasizing about. Sucking them gently and hearing her gasp his name is almost too much. He kisses the knife marks along her stomach, vowing to make Ramsay pay for all he has done to her. He stops at her cunny, breathing her in. Sansa tenses against him, "Jon, what are you doing?" She says nervously. "Trust me love" before he licks her pink swollen lips. She gasps softly moaning,"Oh Jon!" He keeps going, licking her top to bottom. Alternating sucking her pink nub and sticking his warm wet tongue deep inside her walls. Her legs clamp around his head and he looks up at her coming apart before him. It's the most stunning moment he has ever witnessed. He kisses his way back up to her and she pulls his hips against her and he slides inside her fully. She's so warm and tight that he knows we won't last long. He pumps gently inside her but is encourage to go faster and harder when she tells him she's close again. Her walls are clenching him like a hot fist and he's coming with her. "Sansa love yesss" he grunts against her neck. He looks up at her"I love you Sansa. I'm sorry I can't stay but..." She just shakes her head,"Let's go get our home back Jon." They both get dressed and gather their horses. 

They agreed that Sansa may watch the battle but only if she promised to stay as far our side as possible. He thinks about the knife he left with her, hoping she wouldn't have you use it on herself in case they lost. He looks to his left, then his right, seeing all the men who agreed to fight for him. "We will win" he thinks to himself. He looks forward across the field and sees Ramsey looking back at him. Next to him is Rickon. He's dying inside knowing that his brother is so close and yet so far from him. All of a sudden Rickon is running in the field straight towards them. He kicks his horse and starts galloping towards him. He hears Sansa screaming at him to stop but how can he when he knows he can save Rickon? "Come on Rickon keep running to me" his mind screaming. Ramsay starts to shoot arrows around his brother all of them missing their target. "25 more feet Rickon, almost here!" He stretches out his arm for him and Rickon does the same. Their hands are a few feet from touching when Rickon is pierced through the chest by Ramsey's arrow. He pulls hard on the reins and is slightly thrown off his horse but he doesn't feel a thing. He runs over to his brother who is choking on his last breath. It's deathly quiet, all except for Sansa's cries. He stands and faces Ramsey. 

Ramsay's gives the orders for his men to move foward and they're racing toward him at lighting speed. He hears Ser Davos cry as our soldiers leap into battle as well. He pulls out his sword and strikes the closet man next to him. The sick sounds of the horses clashing is something he won't ever forget. Men screaming and yelling in pain. He fought his way through the men that were piling up at his feet making his way to the far sidelines watching his soldiers fight instead of doing it himself. The battle last what feels like forever but with all the men they were able to acquire in doesn't take long for them to reach the Bolton lines. He looks to see Ramsay riding back to Winterfell and he goes to follow him. Tormund and Wun Wun are behind him. The gates are locked before them but it doesn't take Wun Wun long to break them open. Jon sees that once they're inside its a different story, arrows are flying all around them, He and Tormund are able to block them with their shield but their giant friend is completely exposed and he can only take so much before he falls down before them. Ramsey halts the arrows and stands before them. 

"Bastard! I think I would like to take your challenge after all! One on one!" Ramsay pauses as he looks past his shoulder and smiles, " My beautiful wife! Have you come to watch me kill your last brother as well? Once this is over my darling plan on this being the last time you ever see the sky again. You'll be chained to my bed and fucked til the rest of your days!" He raises his arrow and points at Jon firing at him. Jon blocks it and starts walking towards Ramsay feeling so much anger and hatred for this one man. Ramsay fires a second time and again he blocks it getting closer. As Ramsay for the third time readies his arrow Jon is upon him slamming his shield into his face. Ramsay falls back and Jon pounces on him, punching him in the face hearing his bones crunch. Hitting him over and over for his family that are now gone because of him. He's about to hit him again when he sees Sansa standing there with Theon and Yara behind her watching him. Jon gets off Ramsay's chest, "Take him to the kennels! Tie him up! Make sure every last Bolton soldier is dead!" Sansa takes a step toward him but decided a against it. He shakes his head and walks past them. To Theon he says, "he's yours."


	12. Sansa Speaks To Ramsay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this isn't how it happened in the show, just my little fantasy world :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can't breathe. When Ramsay's eyes fall upon her all she can see is the evil that fills them. She knows what a true disgusting monster he really is. Seeing Jon walk straight up to Ramsay as he is shooting bow after bow almost makes her heart stop. But she truly can't describe the pleasure she felt when Jon hit him with his shield and beat him to a bloody pulp. The sound of Jon's fists hitting Ramsay's face will never leave her, knowing that it's his bones breaking. She watches as he punches him over and over and she gets a glimpse of Ramsay smiling up towards the sky, as if he is in total bliss before being knocked unconscious. When Jon finally looks up at her as he is about the throw another punch it's like he's woken up from his rage induced trance. She watches as he gets off him and yells out his command to put him in the kennels. She sees Jon look to Theon,"He's yours" he says to him as he walks on by. Sansa longs to go after him but she looks to Theon, "Before you do anything to him, I need to see him Theon. Please?" He looks as though he might argue with her and looks to Yara to see what she thinks. Yara nods her head, "She deserves a moment with that bastard same as you brother." Theon still looks unsure,"Just don't be in there alone with him, that's all I ask." Sansa nods her head, "Tell me when my husband wakes up." Before she walks away to find Jon.

It's some time before he actually awakens from his slumber. Jon wasn't happy that she wanted to speak to Ramsay but he held his tongue, saying he would be there for her. She grew impatient waiting for him to wake up so she asked Jon to throw freezing water on him to wake him up, that did the trick. Jon gave Sansa a nod and whispered,"I'm here" as he stood behind her against the wall. Ramsay looked at her with one eye, his other was fully shut and swollen. His gums and teeth bloodied. "Hello my beautiful wife! Did you miss me? Want to be fucked one last time before I die?" She doesn't give in to his goading. Ramsay always loved a good show she thinks to herself, so why not give him one? Sansa walks up to the metal bars and looks upon her pathetic excuse of a husband. "My poor, dear bastard husband. All he wanted was his fathers love and attention but he never received it so he had to kill him." Ramsay tenses at this,"You cunt! I'm not a bastard!" Sansa interrupts him and coolly says,"Excuse me, I wasn't finished." She pauses before saying,"You didn't know this but I was actually with child at one point." She hears Jon take a breath from behind her but she doesn't turn around. She must be strong. "Yes about two moons ago. Your Maester would slip me moon tea after each of your visits but I guess it's not truly effective. So yes, I was finally carrying a Bolton heir that is until you decided to take things to far with me one night. Raping and then beating me, it's quite a shock for the body. You killed it and I'm so glad. Now I'll never have to look upon a child I never wanted." Ramsay for once is speechless but still looks at her angrily. Sansa gives him a small smile, " Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear." She looks around and sees Jon and Theon staring at her in silence, knowing they've both heard the secret she didn't dare whisper to anyone. She looks back at Ramsay , "Goodbye husband." And walks out of the kennel with Jon following behind her never looking back.


	13. Jon's Thoughts

"Pregnant. Sansa was pregnant with that Bolton's bastard child." He thinks to himself. He glances at Theon and sees he's just as surprised about her secret. Jon has so many emotions running through him he's not sure what to do. He wants to kill Ramsay over and over, make him suffer every single torment he put his sweet Sansa through. Gods Sansa. He watches her walk out of the kennels into the cool night air. She stops suddenly and sees her put her hand to her mouth, watching her body start to silently shake. He rushes towards her then, taking her in his arms as she lets out a small sob. He holds he close and kisses the top of her head, he knows there's nothing he can truly say to take away her pain and make her feel better. They hear a gurgled scream and they both know who it belongs to. He feels Sansa tense in his arms before pulling away and collecting herself. "I need to go check on my men and make sure everything is set for the night, why don't you go eat and take a bath Sansa? I'll be in to see you soon love" as he whispers the last part in her ear. More screams start coming through the cellar and she gives him a quick nod and says to him, "please be quick Jon", before walking towards the main doors.

He walks towards the training yard after he's spoken to Tormund. He unsheathed his sword as he spots a training dummy set up and starts whacking it to pieces. Anything to let out this pent up rage he feels inside. After a good thirty minutes he finally feels like he can see Sansa. He's walking past the cellars as Theon comes out looking worse for wear. There's blood on his hands but he says nothing. Jon still can hear Ramsay screaming, "He's still alive?" He asks. Theon just gives him a smirk, "He's feeding the dogs right now", as the screams start to dwindle down into silence. A fitting death Jon thinks to himself. 

Theon looks over at Jon, "I know I can never say or do anything to make you or Sansa forgive me after everything I have done but I am sorry. If I could change the past I would. I wouldn't have betrayed my family." He pauses, shaking his head,"we never should've left this place." He doesn't wait for Jon to respond as he starts to walk away from him to his tent. Jon continues his walk inside the castle. Remembering all the memories that this place holds for him. He reaches the hall with their bedrooms and heads over to Sansas room. He sees that she must've recently gotten out of the bath but she is no where to be seen in her old bedroom. He starts to panic as he checks each of his siblings rooms before coming to Robb's old chambers. He sees a fire glowing through the crack of the open door. He slowly pushes it open and the sight that is before him nearly breaks him to pieces.


	14. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a Sansa and a Jons point of view
> 
> Enjoy  
> Be sure to tell me what you guys think!

She's cold. She never thought she could be this cold ever again. Walking into these chambers is even more freightening then before considering all the memories that are held within these walls. She looks glances at the table in the middle of the room, walking towards it and sending every single item to the floor. She pushes the chairs and table over andfreezes as she hears the door creak open behind her and she knows it's Jon but she's not ready to turn around and face him just yet. She's doesn't move and neither does he. She takes a deep breath,"He took me my first time bent over my brothers bed like a dog while making Theon watch me in that corner. He sliced my gown straight down my back before he shoved himself inside me. I thought I would be split in half." She takes a deep breath before walking towards the bed and staring down at it before continuing," Ramsay thought of himself to be an artist and my body was to be his master piece. He would used diffrent methods of torture every night. He liked to burn my skin with hot needles or bite me until I bleed for him. He loved to watch me bleed, which is why cutting was his favorite." She hears Jon walking up silently behind her and tenses before letting out a low curse. She guess through his eyes seeing a bloody mattress cover and chains would be shocking but that was her life. He puts an arm around her,"Tell me everything my love, let me share your pain please." Before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "He loved his knives, he had different ones for different duties. He liked to cut little slivers into my skin but once he went to far and cut too deeply into my veins that I almost bled out. Being the kind of man he was, instead of getting help he decided to fuck me as my blood drenched us both until I passed out." as she shudders. "I wanted to die every night especially when I discovered I was with child. I couldn't stand the thought of having to be a mother to his child. When he beat me that night, I goaded him to do so, hoping to be rid of it and I was. He never touched my face for he need that and my name." She sees Jon looking at the bed then back at her, she's sure he's trying to find someway to comfort her, he's so sweet. He takes a deep shuddering breath,"I never thought my life could've gotten worse than when i was in Kings Landing but Ramsay was an entirely different kind of nightmare. The physical and psychological torture he put me through in my own home.... I just can't even describe ." There's silence for a few moments before Sansa reacts quickly and grabs the dagger from Jons belt and begins to stab into the sheets, tearing them to shreds."Why did you do this to me?!" Over and over she rips into the sheets before Jon grabs her. She drops the dagger and goes it his arms sobbing. 

 

Jon doesn't know what to do it say so he just holds her and kisses her head. He knew bits and pieces of what had happened to her, he's seen her body, all the scars and bruises but actually being in the room where it all happened just makes him sick and angry. When he walked over to the bed and discovered the chains that were tied to each post, the blood crusted sheets, the claw marks that were on the bed frame, his heart almost stopped again. He will never know the pain and torture that was handed to her night after night but he vows to make it better. He picks Sansa up and carries her to his room for the night. He doesn't care if there is talk between the servants for all he cares about is her. He stays with her until she falls asleep before leaving her to find Tormund,Davos, Brienne and Pod. He finds Theon and tells him if he wants to start making things right he needs to come with him now. He brings them to his Robb's chamber and they get a small look at what had happened in this room. Everyone is silent. He turns around when he doesn't see Theon, he sees him standing outside the door, his head hung low and his body shaking. Jon watches has he puts his hand on the door frame taking a deep breath before walking inside. Jon gives him a swift nod."I want everything in this room taken out of here and burned." He says in a hard voice. No one says a word as they take every item that Ramsay Bolton has ever touched out of the room. The last piece of furniture is the bed. The bed he used to share with Robb when he was younger or when their was a thunderstorm all his other siblings would pile in knowing they would be safe. They stare at it for a second, he glances at Theon who has his hands clenched at his side and takes a deep breath in before releasing it. Jon knows exactly what he is thinking when they both make eye contact. It takes a while but finally the room is completely empty, they light a fire outside and watch everything burn. "Thank you all, you've helped Sansa more than you know." He says to them before making his way back inside to his room. "Tomorrow I'll have the servants clean every inch of that room" he thinks to himself. He quietly opens his door and locks it gently behind him. He takes off his boots and clothing before his is left in his tunic and small clothes. He walks to the bed and looks down on Sansa, thankful she's sleeping tonight with no nightmares. He can't protect her from her dreams unfortunately. He leans down to stroke her hair and kiss her lips, so peaceful when she is asleep. He slips into bed and cradles her close. He kisses the top of her head before whispering "I love you" into her hair before shutting his eyes and finally slipping into darkness.


	15. Thank you Jon

Sansa slowly wakes up as the sun seeps through the window as the light shines in her eyes. She feels Jons arm around her waist and smiles. She's truly lucky to have him in her life. After so many years of abuse it's nice to have a hero just like in her stories. She rolls over and watches him as he sleeps. She takes in his dark curly hair, his strong yet feminine face, and those adorable pouty lips.

Feeling ever so bold she slips out of hike arms beneath the covers and slowly slides Jons clothes out of the way. She takes his soft penis in his mouth, letting her tongue glide over it softly as she feels it slowly become harder in her mouth. She holds the base in one hand while the other gently cradles his balls, lightly squeezing them in her hand. She bobs up and down slowly a few times sliding her other hand along his thighs and up his stomach before she hears Jon deeply groan and slide his hand in her hair. "God Sansa what you do to me. Please don't stop." Sansa continues to suck Jon for a bit while sliding her had up and down in the same motion. "Sansa I'm going to peak" he tries to pull her away but she has other ideas. She takes him fully in her mouth as she feels his seed hit the back of her throat swallowing ever last drop. She feels him soften and she licks him a few more times before she kisses her way up his hard chest to his beautiful full lips. Sansa gives him a shy smile,"Good morning Jon." He pulls her face towards his and kisses her gently, tasting himself on her tongue. "Good morning my sweet. How are you feeling this morning?" She lays her head on his chest and he begins to run his fingers through her hair, "I'm doing okay I guess. Glad he is gone and out of sight. It's just being here... Remembering everything that I'm having trouble with." Jon kisses her hair again, "Last night after I put you to bed a few of us cleared out the room and burnt everything. I have a new bed being built."Sansa looks up at him with tears in her eyes,"You have no idea how much that means to me, thank you Jon truly." Jon rolls her on her back and kisses her deeply. His hand slides down her body and her stomach clenches as she feels his hand right up against her mound. "Gods Sansa you are so wet already, sliding one and then two fingers inside of her. He bends down and kisses her breasts, lightly sucking her nipples, "please Jon take me, give me new memories here my love" she reaches down for his cock, feeling it against her thigh already hard. She places it at her opening and he slides in inch by inch slowly. "You're so fucking warm and tight Sansa! God I'm going to cum soon!" Sansa moans at his words,"I'm so close Jon, please don't stop!" Jon pulls all the way out before slamming back into her," Never Sansa, I'll never stop. I am yours and you are mine. " Sansa convulses around his cock causing him to spew his seed deep inside her. He pushes in one last time before collapsing on the bed bringing her to him as he cradles her softly. 

 

Jon being so deeply moved inside Sansa realizes he spent his seed inside her... Again.... "Oh Gods, what have I done?" As he rubs his hand along his face. Sansa looks up at him worried,"Jon what is it?" Jon can't even look at her beautiful face, "Sansa I didn't pull out this time or the last time we made love, what if I had gotten you with child," Sansa pulls his hands down,"Jon. Jon my love please look at me." He looks at her and she holds his face in her hands,"I would love to have your babies Jon. Please don't worry. I know the people won't understand considering we're half siblings but don't think about it now." Jon just shakes his head,"Sansa I can't let you I've birth to my bastards." She puts her lips to his and silences him,"Then marry me Jon, a private ceremony with our closest friends." Jon looks at her shocked, "You seriously want to marry me Sansa?" Sansa just smiles at him lovingly, "My first two marriages were picked out for me, this time I'm deciding. So Jon, I'll ask you again. Marry me?" Instead of answering Jon just begins to kiss her and slowly start to make love to her again and when they finishs they lay wrapped up in eachothers arms,"I'll take that as a yes." Says Sansa.


	16. A Wedding Takes Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write again!  
> Started working at a new job and took the kiddies to Disneyland for a few days :) Now I'm all yours!
> 
> As always please let me know what you guys think or if you have comments/concerns. Thank you for reading my darlings
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT*** So I totally did away with this chapter. It started with Sansa being pregnant with Ramsey's baby but I just couldn't leave it at that, it didn't feel right.  
> So I cut the chapter in half and plan to start over  
> Thank you for who ever commented and spoke honestly about my work
> 
>  
> 
> EDITED  
> Just redid the rest of the chapter. I'm happy with the way it turned out and I hope you are all too :)  
> Smut shall be in the next chapter!

Sansa

They started planning for their small wedding that would take place in a weeks time. They only wanted to be married beneath the Godswood trees like their family before them. Jon asked Ser Davos to do the ceremony, he was quite honored for he knew something special was going on between them. Jon also wanted Tormund to be there as well and Sansa of course asked Brienne and Podrick to come.  
Sansa started to prepare her mothers old wedding dress to fit her and to make a special cloak for Jon to wrap around her during the ceremony. She's sitting by the fire making the last preparations when she stops to think about how happy she truly is right now. Who'd have thought, Jon Snow, the one she treated so horribly and called a Bastard for most of her life would be her husband as she smiles to herself. She looks on into the fire to imagine their children, some with their fathers dark curly hair with her blue Tully eyes. She picks up her needle and thread once again and contiues to work.

Jon

"I'm getting married" he smiles to himself. He still can't quite believe it. After most of his life wanting to join the wall then after everything that happened with Yigrette he didn't think he would ever find love again, especially with Sansa. His beautiful sweet Sansa. He's glad that he has Ser Davos and Tormund to stand by him during this, he couldn't ask for better men. After training he makes his way down to the villiage black smith and asks him if he could make a necklace for him. He knows him and Sansa cannot wear rings as it would cause too many questions but he would love for her to have something special made for her. He's already had a new headboard created for her, a beautiful dark wood with dire wolves carved into it, he wants her to only have happiness and good memories. After checking on his gifts he decided to go see her in her solar. He knocks softly, "Sansa it's Jon." He hears rummaging around and a second later a muffled voice,"Just a second!" Before the door unlocks and she steps out to him. "And just what are you up to sweetling?" Sansa just gives him that small smile he adores so much, "Nothing. Come on let's go eat some supper." As she all but drags him away from her room. Jon looks around before pulling her close to him, "I love you" he whispers before kissing her softly. "She looks up to him," and I you." 

Sansa

A week flew by in no time flat as Sansa was sitting in her room by the vanity finishing the last braid for her hair. She decided on a simple style to pair nicely with her mothers dress. She can feel her eyes tearing up wishing her family could be here with them. She knows deep down they probably wouldn't approve of her and Jons feelings but you can't change how the heart feels. There's a knock at the door and she sees Brienne standing there in her polished armor ready to walk her down the aisle to the man she loves. "Are you ready my lady?" She asks. Sansa gets up and walks over to her before giving her a small hug, "thank you Brienne for being here for me on this day. you are apart of my family and I do cherish you." Sansa smiles as she sees Brienne blush in front of her,"happy to be of service my lady, anything for you."  
They walk together out of the castle and into the godswood. The sun was almost setting, casting a beautiful glow through the leaves. The air was crisp around them as snow just started to fall lightly upon them. She look towards the center of the tree and sees Ser Davos waiting to give the ceremony as Podrick stands to the side softly playing the flute. Tears prick her eyes as she takes it all in before she looks over at Jon and sees him give her the biggest smile that she just can't help but return. Brienne walks her down before them as Ser Davos clears his throat, "Who gives this lady away?" Brienne looks forward and says," I, Brienne of Tarth am here to give away lady Sansa Stark. Who claims this woman?" Sansa and Jon only seem to have eyes for each other as he steps forward to take her hand,"I,Jon Snow of house Stark step forward to claim her." The rest of the ceremony slips by in a blur as they say their vows to each other. Sansa looks to Brienne and nods as she walks over to give it to Jon,"I made this for you." She watches as Jon takes in the detail of the direwolf stitching, a wolf for everyone in their family. "Thank you Sansa." Before he removes hers to place the new one over her shoulder. "And I have something for you as well" as her pulls out a small wooden box from his cloak. She opens it to see the most beautiful necklace she's ever seen. On the beautiful chain were two wolves and in the center piece of what looked to be dragon glass. She feels her eyes water,"Oh Jon it's beautiful, thank you" They bob look to Ser Davos and he chuckles,"Go ahead and kiss your wife my king". They look back to each other and she feels Jons arms slowly wrap around her and he gives her the softest kisses. They part smiling at each other. Sansa watches as Tormund comes up and gives Jon a huge slap on the back,"Go have fun with your pretty little wife, just make sure to not wake the rest of the castle!" as he laughs loudly at his own joke.

Jon

They walk arm in arm down the corridors to the Lords room. He's glad his and Sansa room have a connecting door to their rooms so it doesn't raise suspicions. They both enter their own rooms and for the first time tonight he's nervous. Sansa still hasn't been in this room since the first night she came back here. He can still see the look in her eyes as she looked upon the room remembering her mother and father. He looks to headboard above the bed, hoping she'll like his wedding gift forher. He changes out of his clothes so he's naked beneath his robe as he hears their connecting door starting to open. He rushes towards her and covers her eyes with his hands and holds her in front of his chest. "Jon?" A hint of worry in her voice. "Sansa I know this room has held plenty of memories in your life time, good and bad. I hope we can make more happy ones here" as he uncovers her eyes. He hears her gasp,"Oh gods Jon! It's perfect!" as she turns to him and cries against his chest. He kisses her head and strokes her hair. He tilts her head up and kisses her lips a soft moan escaping from them. He takes her hand and they walk over to the bed. Sansa looks at him and in a slightly husky voice, "make love to me my husband." Jon pulls her close,"No need to tell me twice" and kisses her.


	17. Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Night Smut  
> (Making Love :) )

Jon:

Sansa turns around in front of him, reaching around to pull all her hair over to one shoulder. 

"If you would be so kind" a soft blush creeping up on her cheeks.

He starts to pull at the threads that are holding her dress in place. When he finally gets to the last tie he slides the dress down her arms and past her waist until it piles on the floor at their feet. 

"Oh Sansa love, you're going to kill me..." he whispers against her skin.

Standing before him in a pale blue silk shift and he can tell she isn't wearing her small clothes underneath. He places him lips on the curve of her neck kissing his way to her shoulders. He raises his hands from her waist, gliding over the soft material until he reaches her breasts. He gently squeezes them, feeling her nipples harden in his palm. 

"Mmmm Jon, more please" she gasps. 

Sansa pushes herself against his front and grinds her beautiful little arse along his cock.

He chuckles,"If you continue that, this will no last long." 

He brings his finger tips to her shoulders,sliding the thin straps down til she is completely naked in front of him. He watches as the fire makes her pale skin glow before him.

"You're so beautiful Sansa. I love you so much." As he turns her around to capture her lips. 

He walks them to the bed and lays her down before him. He gets on his knees and without a second thought he watches as Sansa opens herself up to him. He looks at her copper curls that glisten from her juices. He leans forwards and smells her arousal, a mixture of Sansa womanly musk and lemon. He brings his fingers to her pink lips, opening her slightly as he licks her from her hard little nub to her puckered pink hole. 

"Oh Jon!" Sansa screams, as she grips his curls through her fingers, lightly tugging.

He continues to lick and suck her before pushing his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices as she coats his tongue. He brings a finger to her entrance, pushing it in slowly before adding another. He curls his finger tips, before bringing them out, lightly grazing her lips down to her forbidden hole. 

"Do you trust me?" he asks as his wet fingers graze between her cheeks.

Sansa bites her lower lip before shaking her head, "Make me yours Jon, all yours." she says softly.

He reaches up to kiss her lips before heading back down to his duty. He sucks her little nub while ever so softly starts to add one of his fingers to her cunt and the other to her arse hole. He can feel the tightness enveloping himself he pushes a little deeper before pulling back out.

"Oh my! Jon that...feels...oh gods!" she sighs. 

He continues to make love to her with his fingers, feeling her quiver before him and he knows she is close to her peak. He could seriously reach his by just listening to her moans alone. He feels her tighten around his fingers and watches as a beautiful pink flush forms on her beautiful breasts up to her cheeks. 

"Jon please... more... inside me!now!" She groans. 

He swears he's never undressed faster in his life before he is crawling on top of her, his cock right at the entrance. She wraps her legs around his waist and they both moan deeply as his slides inside her warm wetness. 

"Gods Sansa. You're so tight, fuck I'm not going to last long." He moans against her neck.

One hand holds him up while the other one plays and tugs at her nipple. He lifts his head and stres at watches. His beautiful wife with her legs pulling him close as if to consume him and her head thrown back against the pillows moaning his name. He has never seen anything so beautiful.   
With one more deep thrust he feels her clenching around his cock, milking him to his orgasm.

"Sansa, Sansa ..." as her name spills from her lips. 

He collapses on top of her before pulling her over to lay on his chest, tugging the blanket up to keep them warm. 

"That was absolutely perfect my love" she says against his chest and he swears he can feel her smile.

He kisses the top of her head,"It will always be like this Sansa, I promise. Sleep now love, Ill be sure to wake you soon for another go." He chuckles. 

"Not if I wake you up first!" Says Sansa, her voice filled with sleep.

Jon pulls her closer and she snuggles into him. Nothing had ever seemed so right in the world than this moment.


	18. A Surprise For Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy some more happiness.... for the time being of course lol gotta have some excitement!

Sansa:

It's when she misses her moon blood two months in a row that she realizes she's with child. She feels silly for not realizing it sooner with the loss of appetite and how certain smells can make her want to vomit. Indeed she was pregnant before but never long enough for the symptoms to show.  
She can feel herself tearing up thinking of her first unborn child. Not that she is sad to have lost it but that because it was created so brutally that she could never find it in her heart to truly love it.

Sansa puts her hand to her belly and smiles,"You will be loved very much little wolf. Your father and I will never let anything bad happen to you." as she whispers sweet words to herself.

She's sitting I her solar when she comes up with an idea on how to surprise Jon. She pulls out her knitting supplies and begins to make a little outfit for him/her complete with little booties. She works in her room through out the day , which is fine for her since she cannot stand the smell of food creeping throughout the castle anyways. She smiles as she makes the finishing touches, a small direwolf embroidered on the chest, matching hers and Jons. 

She looks at her work and thinks how in seven moons a babe will be wearing this outfit. How she wishes the rest of her family could be here when it happens. She thinks of Arya and Bran who are still out in the world somewhere, hopefully both safe.

Sansa puts her knitting supplies away and walks over to her closet, pulling out a simple cloth to wrap the present in. She rubs the bottom of her back, realizing that sitting in one position has taken its toll on her that she decides to take a bath. 

She opens her bedroom door and asks the guard standing there if he could please have someone ready a bath for her. In no time she's submerging her body in the warm water, smelling the rose oils in her tub as Mary, her lady in waiting, washes her hair. Sansa closes her eyes relishing the feel of her fingers gliding through her hair.

"I seemed to have forgotten your soap my lady, I'll be just a moment." She says as she gets up to leave the room. 

A few minutes later the massaging of her hair continues down to her neck and shoulders.l  
"Mmmm Mary that feels so good. You truly spoil me so.

Theres a chuckle before a husky voice says,"Your moans truly drive me wild my beautiful wife." 

Sansa opens her eyes smiling at Jon." Well perhaps you can hear more in a little bit my love"  
She washes her hair out and stands while Jon wraps a towel around her while kissing her softly.

Sansa steps away from his giving him one last kiss before walking over to the bed holding the package before her, "I have a surprise for you" as she hands it over to him.

Jon looks at her lovingly before sitting in his chair in front of the fire as she stands before him watching, anticipating his reaction.

Jon

"Is it a new pair of socks because I could really..." but the words die on his lips as he holds up the tiny garment. He looks to Sansa then back to the outfit that is small enough for a babe with little shoes to match. 

"Sansa are you?" He looks back at Sansa again, seeing her face light up before him. 

"Yes Jon! We're going to have a babe, can believe it?" She squeals. 

Jon launches out of the chair and pulls her close as he kisses her madly. He pulls away before dropping to his knees in front of Sansa,"I promise I will always be there for you my child. You will always be loved and no harm shall ever come to you. I promise." Before his lays a kiss upon her stomach. 

Sansa rubs her fingers through his curls softly,"we should celebrate Jon.... didn't you say something about how much you love my moans?" She says in her cheeky voice as she untwines her towel standing before him naked.

He swears he's never gotten naked so fast before he carries his wife gently to the bed laying between her thighs. He cups her face in his hands,"I love you" he whispers as she starts to make sweet passionate love to his wife.


	19. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of just a filler/introduction chapter :)  
> More to come soon!

Jon:

Five moons have passed and now only four more to go before he meets his child. He looks upon Sansa who is sleeping peacefully beside him and smiles to himself. Carefully as to not wake her he slides down the furs past her breasts and over her swollen belly. He places his hand flat on her stomach and waits to feel the little flutter and kicks he has become so accustomed to.

"Good morning my beautiful baby" he whispers as he leans over to kiss Sansa's belly.

He feels Sansa's fingers run through his hair,"Good morning my loves" as he looks up at her and sees her staring down at him. 

He crawls his way up to her and kisses her lips softly and he hears a soft moan escape from her. He must admit ever since Sansa has become pregnant her desires for him has almost tripled. Any moment they can get, whether alone or not they are always touching each other. 

One of his palms grips her hip as the other one slides up her belly to her breast gently massaging it in his hand. Sansa has always had a lovely figure but after becoming with child she's filled out more in places and has even become more desirable than he could imagine. 

Always the tentative lover he kisses his way down her body and gently opens her legs wide enough to cradle him. He slides his hands underneath her plump rump bringing her sweet cunny to his lips before placing a soft kiss upon it. He lets his tounge show how much he loves her, licking and nibbling her sweet pink flesh before she's withering beneath him.

"Please Jon, mmmm please come inside me now" she says breathlessly.

He slides up on his forearms sliding his throbbing cock slowly inside of her as she squeezes him like a glove. 

"Gods Sansa. Nothing will ever feel as good as this right now. Your beautiful breasts" as he kisses both of them and sucks her nipples til they're hard. "Your warm, tight cunt" as he dips lower into her feeling her quiver. He puts a finger to her tight little pearl and rubs it in small circles til he feels her tighten around him and hears her cries of passion fill the room.

"I love you" they both say in unison as they gasp for breath. He slides out of her and holds her close to him. 

He kisses her forehead,"Nothing could ruin this moment." He says softly against a her cheek as his hand strokes her arm up and down.

There's a loud pounding at the door before they hear Ser Davos's voice behind it,"Sorry to come to you so early my King and Queen but it looks like our friends from the Vale have come for a visit and Littlefinger is with them."

He can feel Sansa tense beside him and he lets out a deep breath,"It seems I spoke too soon..."

Sansa:

She watches as Jon gets out of bed and makes his way to where his clothes are sitting for the day. She watches silently as he gets dressed before he comes over and kisses her leaving her breathless.

"If you keep kissing me like that we're never going to leave this room" she giggles against his lips.

"You'll never hear me complain about that my love but I guess this one time I must go. Wonder what that fool could possibly want now." He asks. He gives her one more kiss before finally leaving the room.

Sansa lays in bed a little longer. She knows what Littlerfinger wants, "Me, well the image of me" she thinks to herself. The fact that she is the closet thing to her Lady Mother is all he has ever wanted. But she knows she must be weary of him. After practically giving her to the Boltons she knows he is not to be trusted ever again. She knows he must be up to something if he is here now, she and Jon must keep their guard up the entire time. 

She dresses herself in a green winter dress, one she knows that will keep her warm and braids her hair off to the side. She stands and looks in the mirror putting a hand to her belly rubbing small circles on it,"Don't worry little wolf, everything is going to be just fine." Before she takes a deep breath and makes her way down to break fast with their guests. 

When she enters the great hall she notices everyone in deep conversation. When Jon finally sees her he stands and walks over to her,kissing her cheek before leading her to the table.

Petyr walks up to her a hugs her close, "My dear sweet niece, you look as beautiful as your mother did she was with child." as he smiles down on her.

She knows he's only putting on an act though and in return she will do the same. "Oh my lord that is too kind of you to say" she leans away from him and Jon pulls out the chair next to him and they all continue to eat. She draps her arm upon his chair, keeping contact, knowing that he helps relax her.

"So Petyr, is there a reason for this visit all of a sudden? Surely you must be busy with SweetRobin with keeping the peace at the Vale?" as she looks at him sweetly.

He just gives her one of his smirks that she's all to familiar with, "My dear do I need a reason to see my beautiful niece? I just wanted to make sure you were adjusting well after everything that's happened."

She tenses and can't seem to help herself when Ramsay pops into her mind. She's about to lash out at him when Jon beats her to it. 

"Sansa as been happy to have her home back. It's best to not think about the past and the mistakes that were put upon her, right Petyr?" he voice hard.

"Of course, my mistake for drawing up bad memories." he says with a sly grin as he takes a drink of his wine.

It's quiet for a bit after that and once everyone is finished eating they decide to meet up in Jons study to discuss further battle plans on dealing with the white walkers. Father always said winter was coming and now it is finally here, they must be prepared for yet another war.

Sansa watches them go, Littlefinger trailing along after them looking back at her one last time before he turns the corner. She stands and slowly makes her way back to her solar. When she closes the door she lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding a feels tears start to form in her eyes.

"Damn him for bring up Ramsay."she whispers angrily. She knows he will never fully leave her, he said so himself but she been doing so well. Jon was always there to chase away her demons.

She walks over to the fire and sits down to collect herself. She reaches down in the basket beside her chair and pulls out her knitting supplies and gets to work, hoping to keep her mind occupied, if only for a little while.


End file.
